1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device for joining first and second mating connectors together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connection between two mating connectors is often adversely effected by vibration or an unexpected external force. In order to protect the connection from such disturbances, the mating connectors often have engageable locking devices for securely joining the two connectors together. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,401,189 and 5,971,790, and Taiwan Patent Application No. 84201383 disclose such connectors.
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional connector comprises a dielectric housing 70, a plurality of conductive contacts 71 received in the housing 70, a shield 72 enclosing a front portion of the housing 70 and a pair of locking members 73 for joining the connector and a mating connector (not shown) together. The housing 70 defines a pair of apertures 74 in opposite sides thereof for securely receiving the corresponding locking members 73. The shield 72 defines a pair of cutouts 78 and a pair of through holes 79 at positions corresponding to the apertures 74 of the housing 70. Each locking member 73 forms a cantilevered arm 76 having a hook 77 at a free end thereof and a cavity 75 corresponding respectively to the cutout 78 and the through hole 79 of the shield 72. Each locking member 73 is received in the corresponding aperture 74 of the housing 70 with the arm 76 extending through the corresponding cutout 78 of the shield 72. The locking member 73 is attached to the housing 70 and the shield 72 by a fastening member such as a screw (not shown), extending through the cavity 75 and the through hole 79.
However, since the locking member 73 is relatively large, the aperture 74 of the housing 70 weakens the integrity of the housing 70. In addition, since the hook 77 only engages with a locking member of the mating connector (not shown) at a predetermined position, any deviation therebetween will hinder proper engagement. Further, disengagement between the two mated connectors is complicated since the locking members 73 are not provided with an accessible disengaging device. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. The copending applications of Ser. Nos. 09/361,686 filed Jul. 27, 1999 and 09/364,172 filed Jul. 07, 1999 both of which have the same inventor and the same assignee with the invention, disclose some approaches.